Luan Loud: The Were-Monkey Request Oneshot
by Tyzuma
Summary: Luan Loud, princess of the Amazon, is going through a stressful situation when a prince from a far land wants to marry her. During her hour of stress, her advisor gives her an ancient amulet in hope it will bring her good luck. However, when she obtains it, things get even weirder..


Long Ago. In an ancient land lives a legendary princess in the Amazon.

This princess unlike many other legends, had a strange secret that is still unknown to this day, many consider it a myth..

What is this strange secret you may ask? Well, you'll soon find out...

\-- Amazon Jungle Kingdom --

In the lush endless jungles of the Amazon was a civilization in the heart of it all. A prosperous kingdom with everything going right for it.

However, while most of the inhabitants were living good lives, one was having quite the opposite..

Meanwhile in a large Amazon palace...

A large muscular woman dressed in purple warrior clothing was leaning against the wall beside a giant fancy door with a sign that said "Princesses Quarters".

Luna: C'mon Luan. It's not going to be awful! Just come out so you can prepare for the wedding with Prince Benny!

Luna Loud was an 24 year old captain of the Amazon guards that protected the castle. Even though she was already married and adopted a child, she chose to lead her army while her younger sister lead the people as princess and soon to be queen.

Luan: That's what I'm worried about! It's Benny! It's not everyday you marry your best friend since childhood! Oh! It's not like father arranged this just so us Amazon's can make peace with The British!

Luna: Yeah, it is a bit forced but you do like the dude so there's nothing to worry about! Right?

A sigh was heard on the other side of the door with a lock bring turned. The door opened and out walked in Princess Luan Loud of the Amazon.

Luan Loud was the 18 year old princess of the Amazon Forest. She was a tall, chubby girl who had on a yellow shirt with pink wavy sleeves that went to the middle of her stomach with a yellow and brown checkered skirt that went to her knees.

Luna: Hey! You don't look bad! Queen material right there sis!

Luan: Oh please.. I'm not fit to marry him at all..

Luna: C'mon Luan! You're just nervous! You're fit to marry Prince Benny no matter what!

Luan: No I'm not, Luna! Look at me! I'm a failure of a leader! I can't make any good decisions for the kingdom without having to speak to my advisors over twenty times because I'm afraid I'll mess up again like when I tried giving extra money to the poor but it only resultedin more death from muggings! I don't look like a leader as well! I'm ugly and weird looking! I've gained 20 pounds from the stress alone! So try all you want, but it's not going to work!

Luan huffed and went back into her room. Luna gave a sad look and just walked away, wishing she could just do something for her little sis.

\- In Luan's Room -

Luan locked the door and just sighed. She mentally beat herself up for exploding on Luna.

Luan: Maybe.. I should see a therapist.. or make some friends.. Hopefully that'll make things better..

As Luan gazed out of her window, a monkey climbed in with a banana for Luan.

Luan: Oh! Thank you, Mr. Coconuts. At least you can be my friend..

The monkey smiled and nuzzeled with Luan. The princess smiled and hugged her fuzzy friend..

\- With Luna -

The tall warrior was currently patrolling through the library, currently in a sad mood due to Luans outburst earlier.

Luna: *sigh.. What can I do? It's like nothing can change Luans mind! Am I really that bad of a sister to her? I'm.. supposed to help her in times like this! *sigh...

As Luna walked by a shelf, a box fell over, letting whatever was inside it fall out. This caught Lunas attention as she immediately picked up the box and what seemed to be a gold necklace with some sort of monkey symbol that resembled their flag.

Luna: Wait.. hold on a second.. *gasp!! This is moms lost necklace! What the he'll is it..doing in the library hidden away in a box? Well.. maybe this can cheer up Luan!

Luna dashed out of the library quickly, failing to notice an old looking paper had also fallen out of the box..

\- Later -

Luan was currently reading a book on her bed after Mr. Coconuts had to go back into the jungle, leaving her alone once more. As she read her book in peace, Luna kicked the door open with the box in her hand.

Luan: GAH!!! LUNA?!

Luna: Dude! Look at what I found in the library! It's moms old necklace!

Luan: W-what?! I thought it was buried with her!

Luna: I guess not little sis. (sits down next to Luan)

Luan got a bit uncomfortable as Luna sat next to her with the box, getting a strange vibe from it for some odd reason..

Luna: Something wrong Luan?

Luan: No. Nothing at all. So.. what is this about moms old necklace? Why wasn't it buried?

Luna: I don't know about the last part but.. I came so I could give it to you!

Luan: W-wha?! G-give.. give her necklace to me? But.. but why? Why me of all people? The family necklace is only given to rulers of the kingdom! And.. I certainly don't deserve it..

Luna rolled her eyes and put the necklace over Luans neck, startling the princess.

Luna: Now I know this seems sudden but I think now is the right time to give it to you. If mom was still here, she'd give it to you but, I think she wouldn't mind if it I gave it to you.

Luan: But.. why me?

Luna: The only person that wears this necklace is the person that leads our great kingdom! And you are that person.

Luan was shocked at this. She didn't think she deserved any of this but the necklace was making her feel better about all of this, like a stress relief of some sorts.

Luan: I... I.. Thank you.. Luna..

Luna smiled and hugged her little sis. She then got up and headed to the door.

Luna: Think you'll be at the ball?

Luna: You know.. Yeah. I can make time. See you later!

Luna nodded and went away, leaving Luan on her own. With a smile, she continued to read her book.

-A few hours later. 8:47 PM-

It was almost nighttime. The ball was fully prepared with guest already arriving from across the world. Even tribes that were considered unfriendly sent their leaders to at least see what the Amazon's were like!

Luan was watching the crowd from the stairs with a bit of pride. While it wasn't known to others, she was the one that organized the whole thing. Food, decorations, where to place guards, and who to invite.

Luan walked down to the floor to get to know some of the people that came. A little disappointment was had when she noticed the leader of The Crogans, Lynn the Skullbasher wasn't here.

Luan: *sigh.. I was hoping I could make peace with them.

Looked like Lincoln Shellfa from the Hawaiian kingdom didn't come. Oh well, maybe she can visit them one on for some nice tea if she has to.

As she walked around, she bumped into someone familiar..

Luan: Oh! I'm so sorr...y...

Benny: H-hey Luan!

Oh no! She bumped into her future husband, Prince Benny. Embarrassment overtook her as she grew a massive blush. She should've waited to meet him until after the ball was over!

Luan: Oh dear I.. Uhh.. hi Benny...

Benny: Hey Luan.. it's.. nice to see you after all this time..

The man in black smiled and Luan, causing her to blush even more.

Benny: Say. How bout we take a wall outside? Someplace more calming to talk?

Luan shyly nodded yes and saw Luna was giving her a thumbs up from the stairs.

\- 15 Minutes Later -

The two lovebirds were taking a nice casual stroll through the colorful lush Amazon rainforest, both of them nervous out of their minds with Luans necklace giving off a slight glow still not seen by Luan and Benny

Benny: Wow.. I can't believe how beautiful your rainforest is.. Its breathtaking!

Luan: Well that's mother nature for ya! Beutiful at some points, ugly at others.

Benny chuckled and gave Luan a kiss on the lips, making the princess blush hard

Luan: I. Uh... Oh my..

Benny: Luan Loud... I've known you since childhood and even though our marriage is arranged.. I can't help it..

Luan: B-Benny? Whats.. What's going..

Before Luan could finish her sentence, Benny kneeled on one knee and took out a gorgeous diamond ring. Luans eyes teared up as she covered her mouth..

Benny: Princess Luan Loud.. Would you like to be my-

Luan: YES!!!!! Oh! Uhh.. Hehe..

Benny didn't even need to say another word as Luan embraced him tightly with a long passionate kiss.

As Benny hugged Luan, he noticed something.. Different

Benny: Uhh.. Luan?

Luan: What is it?

Benny pointed to Lunas body, giving the princess a suprise as her once chubby body was replaced with muscle that rivaled her own guards. But that's not the only thing that freaked her out. Fur was starting to grow on her arms and torso.

Luan: GAH!!!! W-what... What's happening?! I'm.. Turning into.. A.. A freak!!!

Benny: Don't say that! You still look beautiful!

Luan blushed at the compliment but the mood was wiped away when Luan felt a long Brown monkey looking tail grow out of her still growing body. Luan felt her teeth sharpen and ears get rounder.

Benny stumbled back in amazement amazement as Luans sudden transformation completed..

Benny: W-whoa!! You're.. A.. You look like...

Luan teared up as she looked at herself in shame. Before Benny could finish his sentence, Luan dashed off into the trees, bawling her eyes out..

Benny: Luan wait!!

But it was too late.. Luan had already disappeared into the rainforest.. Benny dashed back inside the castle, bumping into Luna along the way and telling her what happened to Luan. The two frantically ran to the library as Luna has a suspicion the necklace she found might have a role on what's going on..

\- Meanwhile in the deep forest -

The giant monkey mutant was sitting inside a giant tree, eating a gun of bananas in hope it would call her down plus the sudden craving of the tasty fruit.

Why did it go so wrong?! Why did she have to turn into a giant monkey thing?! Not only can she not marry Benny but she can't return at all!

Luan: *sigh.. It.. C-can't get.. Any worse.. Right?

Well, that seemed right until Luan heard some rustling in the tree she was currently hiding in. Startled, she franticly looked around in case there was a threat.

*nom.. nom.. nom..

Luan froze in fear and slowly turned around..

Luan: M-mr.. C-coconuts?

Mr.C: Gah! Don't eat me!!!

Luan: GAH!!! A TALKING MONKEY!

Luan fell out of the tree with a loud THUD!!! The somehow talking monkey climbed down the tree with bananas in hand and managed to get a closer look at the Loud

Mr.C: L-luan?! What happened to you?! You look like... well in monkey terms you would be fought over in mating season or something but I don't what they call it your human terms

Luan looked down and curled up into a ball ready to breakdown and lose her mind as this night kept getting weirder and weirder..

Luan: I.. I don't know anymore Mr. Coconuts.. all of this is.. making me to bananas.. ha.. ha..

Mr. C: Dang.. And you haven't thought about going back to the castle? That ball of yours seems close to being over.

Luan: Are you crazy?! I would Hunter down like an animal! I can't return..

Mr.C: But you would make your sister Luna sad if you never returned! You'll never be able to marry that dude and make peace with your kingdoms!

The more Mr. Coconuts spoke, the more Luan believed him..

They would be heartbroken if she left, her whole kingdom could be destroyed without her rule!

Luan: Yeah! That settles it! Im going back home and fixing this mess!

Mr.C: That's the spirit!

Luan: Yahoo!! See ya Mr. Coconuts!

Luan got a head start on her mad dash back to her castle, now using her arms to give her a little boost to her run.

\- Meanwhile back at the castle -

Benny: I can't believe it! Nothing on that necklace she was wearing!

Luna: Tell me about it. All of this screams freaky to me. God I hope she's alright... It's my fault I even gave her the necklace in the first place!

Benny walked up the the warrior and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Benny: Hey. You didn't even know the necklace would do that. It's not your fault at all.

Luna: *sigh.. Thanks.. But I won't truly feel better until I help Luan. C'mon, let's keep searching.

Benny: Alright. I'll look over-AHH!!!!

Benny slipped and fell onto his back over something. Painfully, he got up and looked at what he slipped on. He picked it up and it seemed to be a piece of paper with writing on it.

Benny: What is this? Hey! It has a drawing of the necklace on it!

Luna: What?! Let me see. Wait hold on a second.. This is a page from my mother's diary!

Benny: Diary?

Luna: My mom kept a diary when she first became queen. You know, just so she could write down what happened in her new life and stuff. But.. this is strange..

Benny: Luan is.. going to need this..

The two turned around and rushed out if the library upstairs. When they got upstairs, they locked Luans door and unlocked all the windows to poke their heads out.

\- Later -

Luan finally arrive at the back of the castle, making sure she wasn't seen by of the guards.

Luan: Just need to climb up to my room.. yeah! Wait.. are.. are my bedroom windows open?

Luan squinted and saw her windows were in fact open. And Benny was poking his head out of it.

Luan: Great.. I didn't want to be seen by Benny again but.. here we go..

Luan took a few steps back and leaped high into the air, grabbing onto the castle walls tightly. Success, now to start climbing.

Luan tried not to look down as she was ironically really afraid of heights. Just keep climbing.. keep climbing!

As Luan climbed up, Benny finally noticed Luan and extended his hand out to grab him, not thinking that Luan was stronger than him.

Luan: Thanks for the offer but I can get in..

Luan finally climbed into her room and hugged Benny tightly.

Benny: Hehe.. I'm.. guessing you missed me?

Luan: Very.. Everything happened so fast! I'm super strong, I have a very hard craving for bananas and apparently I can communicate with Monkeys now! It's.. it's just.. so much..

Benny: Don't worry Luan. We actually found out what's going on..

Luan: Y-you... you have?

Luna: Yeah sis... We can change you back...

Luans eyes widened as she turned around and saw a tear stricken Luna looking at Luan in happiness..

Luan: L-luna I-OOF!!!

Luna: Just give me a hug.. I've been so worried about you! And.. wow.. you certainly changed.. hehe..

Luan: Yeah... I'm... I'm just glad you don't think I'm a freak..

Luna: Freak?! Luan! I would never! Why would you even think about that?

Luan: I uhh...

Luna: No matter. We can turn you back to normal! But apparently you can change back to this form at will..

Luan: Well what is it? Tell me!

Luna: Well.. it's a bit complicated.

Luna hands Luan the piece of paper. Luan gives it a read and almost drops it.

Luan: M-mom.. knew about.. this?

Luna: Yeah. It even describes what it was like for her as well. Said it was like "Having strength of Gods" and whatnot and how enjoyable it was to sneak out at night and swing from the rooftops! It was.. weird..

Luan: I don't know what to think...

Luna: Same here little sis..

Luan looked at the paper and saw the instructions to change into a human again.

Luan grabbed onto the necklace, closed her eyes, and pressed on the little monkey symbol on the necklace.

Luan: I feel.. weird.. Gah!

Luan felt her muscles shrink in size, her fur went away, her teeth and ears went back to normal, and her tail just disapeared. Leaving Luan in her regular old self.

Luan: Did.. did it work?

Benny and Luan didn't answer back as they gave Luan a group hug. Luan blushed and hugged back with a smile, glad everything was back to normal..

\- 2 weeks later -

Luan was currently sitting in her bed with her new husband Benny sleeping at her side.

To be with his new life, Benny let his sister back in England rule the throne as Benny wanted to live in the lush Amazon.

Luan got up and opened the window, gazing out into the night fallen jungle. She quickly looked around and put on her necklace.

Luan: Alright.. Here we go!

Luan dashed to the window and jumped out, falling down the 9 story palace. With confidence, she closed her eyes and pressed on the necklace..

BOOM!!!!!!

Luan opened her eyes and saw she successfully landed on the ground in her monkey form.

Luan: Yes! Looks like I'm finally getting the hang of it! Now... Let's go have some fun!

Luan dashed into the rain forest she knew and loved.

At that moment, she was no longer the coward she thought she was.

She was Queen Luan Loud, leader of the Amazon and protector of her own kingdom!

Luan: I'll make them all proud of me! I'll be their guardian!

The end...


End file.
